


Crystal Pines - Bismuth

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [9]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crystal Pines, Crystal Pines AU, Crystal Pines crossover, Dipper is a Pearl, Feels, Ford is a Moonstone, M/M, Mabel is Steven, Stan is Bismuth, Suicide thoughts, TW Suicide mention, attempted suicide, no one dies that isn't already dead, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He wanted the pain to end, he wanted it all to stop. All he wanted was to rest and have the pain go away. But /he/ wouldn't let him! Now he's given a chance to try again, to end his pain.But will she give him enough hope to no longer want to end it all?





	Crystal Pines - Bismuth

**Crystal Pines**

**Bismuth**

The last thing he remembered before poofing was the sad and teary eyed face of his leader. He didn’t understand why he was stopping him, but now that he was reforming he could stop her and quickly finish the deed. Quickly taking the last form he had, which was himself in his usual apron and pants, Bismuth quickly took a fighting position to counter his leader’s eventual attack. When he stopped and noticed that his leader wasn’t there.

Looking around at the strange pink landscape, Bismuth caught the eye of a small child, human from the looks of it. She was young with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink sweater with a diamond on it, the symbol of the rebellion, a purple skirt possibly and black uh shoes. His fists were still raised for a fight; he lowered them as the child disappeared into the strange pink grass.

He waited for a moment before going off into the grass to search for the little child. To make sure she wasn’t hurt, and to ask a few questions. As the large gem didn’t exactly know where he was. Walking a bit into the strange grass, he turned and noticed the child was looking up at him. But once she noticed he saw her she disappeared.

“Hey wait,” he called out to her, trying to get her to stay. Running over he went to check the grass where she was located only to find that she’d somehow disappeared completely. _‘How did she do that?’_ Bismuth wondered mentally.

Then he heard a noise next to him and tried to get her to stop once more. “Huh, hey don’t go, please.” He tried to ask; only it came out as a demand. Bismuth sighed and knew he had to act fast once the kid came back. So staying patient Bismuth crouched low into the grass as to be invisible from the child’s view.

She came back up soon looking for him, but Bismuth was quicker. He moved around to look her in the eyes. “Hey there, little friend,” He smiled before looking at her in curiosity.

She squeaked and looked to be ready to leave, and Bismuth begged her, “No don’t go.” He slowly stood and looked around. “I believe I’m lost,” He told her honestly once he knew she wasn’t going to leave again. “And since there’s no one else around but us, so ya mind helpin’ a gem out?” He asked kindly. Hoping that the only other person here would be kind enough to help him, he didn’t know what was going on, but Bismuth just wanted to get out of this strange place.

The human smiled down before moving her hand up for him to take it. He blinked slowly before taking hold of the offered hand. Last time someone did that, it had changed his life, the rainbow haired gem wondered if this human would change his life like _he_ had. Taking her hand, Bismuth closed his eyes as he was slowly dragged through the ground he had been standing on, once one of his legs went through he found purchase on something solid and looked back to make sure the rest of him came out, one hand on the child that helped him so that he could keep balanced.

Once his leg was fully out however, Bismuth took his hand off the child and stood tall in an even stranger place than the pink world from before. From the looks of it he was pulled out of an earth animal somehow. Looking up and over to see what else was in the new room, Bismuth was shocked to see the faces of two gems he’d never thought he’d see again.

One was a fusion of a ruby and a sapphire, she looked good. She was now sporting a maroon shirt with puffy dark maroon shoulders, elbow-length light maroon gloves, long black and dark maroon pants to boots that were split in half, and on the center of her shirt was a three colored pink diamond. She was Garnet or Marienda as she likes to be called.

The other was the gem who’d stolen his heart so long ago. Even if he didn’t know it; he is Moonstone or Ford as he liked to go by. He wore a light purple/pink sweater, bright blue eyes filling with tears. Tan trench coat looking lovely on him, along with the pale orange pants and white/blue boots. Aging physically looked good on him; then again he was always handsome compared to the blacksmith.

The last gem was one, Bismuth had never seen before, but they weren’t his concern at the moment. His two old … friends were. He was silent as he stared at them; Marienda took off her glasses to stare at him with her three eyes, as Moonstone trembled with tears in his eyes.

“Wow a total stranger,” the other gem commented. But still Bismuth couldn’t take his eyes off of his friends.

“Marienda, Moonstone,” Bismuth whispered out. He’d honestly believed that he’d never see his … comrades ever again. Sometimes it was hard to know what to exactly call them. “You two look like ya‘ve seen a ghost er somethin.” He teased softly. He hoped to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

“BIISSMUTH!!!” Moonstone cried out as he shot forward faster than the blacksmith ever remembered  and tightly wrapped his arms around Bismuth’s neck crying happily as if he was an old friend coming home after being away for a long time. “You’re back,” he breathed softly against the larger gem’s neck. Sounding so relieved that the gem in his arms had been returned, yet the larger gem didn’t believe what he was hearing so he decided to joke a tiny bit.

“Whoa, the Moonstone I know, never jumped into my arms, he enjoyed someone else’s company.” Bismuth teased his comrade, before picking him up and mock asking.

“Hey did somebody lose a ‘moonstone’?” He turned to look at Moonstone and asked him. “Who do you belong to?” It was a teasing question, one asked a million times, and Bismuth hoped to get the same reaction out of his favorite gem.

Moonstone wrapped his arms around Bismuth’s neck, refusing to let the big gem go. “Nobody,” he stated proudly, but his grip tightened for some reason.  The rainbow haired gem didn’t understand, but soon was distracted when a familiar fusion came up to them.

“Alright, settle down now,” the familiar gruff and soft voice made Bismuth smile and he couldn’t help but tease the fusion as well.

“You’re one to talk, oh no I’m sorry, you’re two to talk.” He teased while looking down at the two gems on Marienda’s chest and naval.

She was in shock for a minute before grinning and punched him in the shoulder with her boxing glove. Bismuth chuckled and teased out. “Hey, cool it, your ‘ruby’ is showing.”

He moved to let Moonstone down, only for the gem to refuse and holds him even tighter. “What happened, we thought… we thought.” Ford tried to ask, only to stop and hold Bismuth even closer. If he was human this would probably be hurting him right now.

“We thought you’d been shattered.” Marienda told him.

The tattooed gem froze before forcing Moonstone off of him. “What’re you talkin’ about?” He asked. Bismuth was confused; he was supposed to have been….

A gem cleared their throat and gained the attention of the three older gems. “Who is this? And what the heck is going on?” The small gem demanded/asked. From what Bismuth could see he, was a young Pearl, that was different, it wasn’t often that Pearls joined.

“Dipper, Mabel, this is Bismuth.” Marienda told them, though she seemed to be having a hard time speaking for some reason.

“He’s an original Crystal Pines,” Ford added, though his voice sounded soft for some reason.

“Oh these two new recruits, well welcome aboard.” Bismuth smiled at them. He noticed how small the Pearl was, probably a leftover ‘product’ of one of the Kindergartens. He wore a blue and white hat, with a pink diamond on the cap, a blue vest with a yellow undershirt, pink socks, with blue shoes.

“It’s nice to see another Pearl,” he smiled, though he noticed the nervous look in the smaller gem’s eyes. Then he caught sight of the same little human who’d saved him from that pink place.

“And who’s this little human?” He asked with a smile.

She smiled in turn and stated, “Hi I’m Mabel, you were in my pig, and now you’re in my house.” She held her hand out for him to take again, though this time it was probably for a human, ‘hand shake’.

“Well thanks for having me little lady,” he smiled kindly at her.

“I-I just can’t believe this.” Moonstone partially ranted out. Bismuth just focused on the small human in front of him.

“When Shermie brought back that piece of your gem, we all assumed the worst.” Marienda stated with worry in her tone. True one of her gems was male and the other female, but both liked to be called female. But so was her statement, one day Shermie had come to everyone with a bubbled gem shard in hand, Bismuth’s gem shard.

Bismuth blinked and was confused for a moment before turning to his comrades and asked. “Wait, where is Shermie? Is he on a solo mission again?” Bismuth asked in a worried tone.

“Um hi,” Mable spoke up, gaining the attention of the rainbow haired gem. “I’m Shermie’s daughter. He kinda turned into me.” Mabel started to explain, but she paused before lifting up her sweater and stating. “Well I have his gem; the rest is from my mom. It’s kinda hard to explain.”

Bismuth looked down and stared at the rose quartz naval gem, surprised at the fact that the human before him was half gem. And not just any gem, but his gem. “Whoa, there he is.” Bismuth breathed out, he was confused and a little hopeful.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked the small human softly. Wondering if she had any of Shermie’s memories, probably not, but then again anything is possible.

“No, I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are.” She seemed upset, but Bismuth wasn’t. Maybe he could get things done right this time, and then again, maybe they won’t.

“It’s not easy to understand Shermie’s choices. But we have to stick by them, even if it hurts sometimes to do so.” Moonstone told him gently.

“Heh he was always somethin’ else, and heh now look at this he really IS somethin’ else.” Bismuth chuckled out as he gestured to the young human-gem before him. He started to look around and inspect their new ‘base’.

“And when did we start making bases out of wood? It’s not sturdy enough to withstand gem weapons.” He commented as he tested the strength of a floorboard. “Not that good of an idea, but I guess it works in a pinch.” He picked up the piece he tore off and made a mental note to fix it later.

“And where’s everyone else, they all out on a mission or battle or somethin’?” Bismuth asked as he got a better look around the small base. Didn’t look like it could fit a whole army, but who knows.

“Everyone else,” Mabel asked in confusion.

“Yeah the other Crystal Pines, Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake,” he listed off a few gems that he remembered that he was sure would still be around. Depending on how long he’d been in that strange bubble. That’s when he noticed the tense and afraid looks on everyone’s faces.

“Hey, what’s with the looks? Do I have somethin’ on my face?” He asked. Though, he was afraid that the answer would be something different entirely.

“We need to show you something,” Marienda stated.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

Bismuth stared in shock as he gasped at the vegetation covered landscape. “No, no, it can’t be.” The large gem trembled as he moved out onto the strawberry covered battlefield. “W-we were just here yesterday.” He shook, remembering that battle. “H-how long have I been out, how long has it been?”

He asked, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. But he refused to allow them to fall. This is why; this is why he wanted to, “It’s been about 5,000 years since the final battle for earth. We were able to drive back Homeworld.” Moonstone spoke up as he walked towards the mourning blue-grey gem.

“But the end price, was that we’re the only ones left of the rebellion,” Marienda told the large gem. She was worried about what he’d do.

Bismuth felt a tear fall down his cheek, and he tried to wipe it away before the others could see it. He said nothing, there was nothing to say; the large gem only trembled and shook with grief. This was one of the reasons he hated the war, and why he’d wanted to.

“No one else survived?” He asked hollowly, walking slowly towards one of the weapons of the fallen. He recognized the axe as his own handiwork.

“Shermie was able to protect Moonstone and myself, and somehow he protected you as well.” Marienda stated.

Bismuth was quiet, he picked up the axe he’d been staring at and looked over the time worn cracks in the surface. He noticed that his question wasn’t answered, but decided to not bring it up at the moment. Staring at the axe for a few more minutes, he placed it back onto the ground with the other resting weapons.

“I’m going to the forge,” Bismuth stated as he started to walk towards the warp pad.

“Bismuth, wait you don’t have to go back there,” Moonstone pleaded, as if afraid of what the large gem would find there.

“I want to go back, if anything working on something’ll help distract me.” He grunted out, making his way towards the warp pad.

“What’s the forge?” Dipper, aka the Pearl, asked the large gem as he walked passed him.

Bismuth paused at that before grinning and stated. “I’ll show ya, come on hopefully hasn’t changed since I was last there.”

“No, Bismuth, it’s okay they don’t need to see the forge.” Marienda tried to get them to stop, only to realize that Mabel and Dipper were already with the rainbow-haired gem atop the warp pad.

“Too late, I’m gonna show ’em the forge and you two can’t stop me.” He smirked at the two panicking gems, and quickly warped himself and the two younger gems to the forge. His favorite place on earth, the only place he could truly be himself.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

“Heh, we’d better hurry or they’ll catch up.” Bismuth grinned down at the two gems, before picking them up and placing them on his shoulders. Taking up a brisk jog, Bismuth made his way down to the forge, grinning as he came up to his favorite place.

“Is this the forge?” Mabel asked from his left shoulder. Dipper was on his right shoulder.

“Not yet, just up ahead,” Bismuth grinned and double timed when he heard the warp pad go off. He didn’t know why Marienda and Moonstone didn’t want him back here, but the large gem didn’t care.

He came to a stop before the large grey metal door. Placing the kids softly on the ground, Bismuth made a symbol with his hands and summoned the energy within his damage gem to open the door, and it did so spectacularly.

“Tada,” He grinned at the two young gems, which were in awe at what they’d just witnessed.

“Come on in, its better inside,” He grinned and gestured for the now four gems to follow him. Marienda and Moonstone had caught up, but were too late to stop the large gem from entering his forge.

Breathing in a sigh, it almost felt like yesterday, back when his goal had been simple and his plan almost perfect. But now looking around the slightly dusty room, Bismuth smiled and got ready to show off what made him well ‘unique’.

Above the gem were various swords, axes, crossbows, maces, and other weapons that he designed for the war. “Just like I remember it,” He smiled proudly before moving over to the back.

“Man it feels like an oven in here, how can you stand the heat?” Mabel asked as she walked in, quickly taking off her sweater because of how hot it felt.

Bismuth just chuckled, “Well I’m used to it, makes me feel at home honestly.” He smiled and got ready to show off.

“Besides it’s about to get even _hotter_ in here!” He grinned and slammed his now hammer fist into an obsidian stone that restarted the forge. Allowing the lava flow back in, and soon he bathed in the familiar warmth of molten earth. Stepping out of his ‘bath’ Bismuth grinned and stated.

“Nothing like a hot lava bath to get back into a working mood,” He smiled and went to grab some materials to make something simple.

“Uhh what exactly do you do Bismuth?” Mabel asked, while Moonstone and Marienda watched the larger gem nervously.

“Well back on Homeworld, we Bismuths were _used_ to create spires, temples, and arenas for elite gems to enjoy. But Shermie told me _I_ could choose to do whatever _I_ wanted, that _I_ could make what _I_ wanted to make!” He grinned as he forged a simple sword. Nothing fancy, not like Shermie’s special sword, but it was enough to make the small human-gem smile.

“So I chose this for a while,” he smiled and blew the fire off the newly crafted sword.

“Bismuth, you make weapons?” Mabel asked with diamonds in her eyes.

“Yup, I made every material weapon for the war, outfitted every gem with their, own unique weapon.” He started to say, before pausing and donned a thinking expression. “Wait, are they still here?” He wondered aloud and placed the sword down. He quickly went over to a chest, ignoring the worried looks of Marienda and Moonstone.

He grinned and cried out happily that the two additions he made were still here. The others were probably taken in the past and given to their intended recipients long ago. “Marienda, Moonstone get over here, there’s something I wanna show you two.” He grinned and grabbed the two items from inside the chest.

The two gems walked over as the rainbow haired gem turned around and tossed to the fusion a pair of silver knuckledusters, “Here a little something to pack an extra punch.” He smiled as Marienda added her weapons and was shocked at the upgrade given to them.

“And how about you try on a scope and silencer for that blaster of yours?” Bismuth grinned as he tossed the two items to Moonstone and watched him attach them to his large and small blasters.

“B-Bismuth you shouldn’t have,” He started to say but began getting choked up.

“Hey now it’s no big deal. I made ‘em back during the war to keep you two safe. Even if they’re a little late I’m glad you have ‘em now.” He smiled sadly at the two.

“They were worth the wait old friend,” Marienda smiled at him.

 _‘Friend… right,’_ He thought before saying. “Hey it’s a pleasure doing bismuth with you.” He grinned, an easily faked one.

Mabel giggled over in the background, and spoke with Dipper. Causing the rainbow haired gem to smile and knew he might have something for the tiny ‘servant’ gem. “Hey short stack,” Bismuth called out smiling.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, what you packin’?” He asked with a grin to the small gem.

“Oh this old thing,” he stated stoically as he pulled out a beautiful long spear.

“Oh wow,” Bismuth whispered out as he leaned down closer to get a better look at the long/close range weapon.

“What is it?” Dipper asked in worry.

“Well I’ve only seen one other Pearl’s weapon and hers wasn’t a spear.” He said with a smile, letting the little gem know that his weapon was unique. “Hmm ya know what I’ve got just the thing for this,” he smiled and took the weapon over to his chest and smiled when he saw the adaptation he was looking for.

“Why don’t you try this on for size?” He asked as he handed the pearl his brand new trident.

“Whoa,” he gasped with diamonds shinning in his eyes. Swinging around his new trident around, breaking a few things, but the large gem didn’t mind. The little pearl was happy and that’s all that mattered.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

After the group left the forge, with Bismuth happier than before, but still a bit upset from what he’d learned earlier. “Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don’t shine like their elites, but the Crystal Pines are back and we’re never gonna go down without a fight.” he grinned and turned his hands into two hammers and slammed them together. “Now show me what you got soldiers!”

He shouted at the armed gems. Marienda shot forward and attempted to slam her knew and improved gauntlets into the blacksmith’s hammers. “I think the power couple’s losing their spot!” He shouted as he slammed a hammer into her back and into the dirt.

Dipper jumped into the air, ready to stab the large gem only to land softly on his hammer. “Little Dipper, I don’t recall asking you to bring me a spear.” He smiled teasingly at the small gem and threw him into the air.

“You won’t like how I give it to you!” He shouted and shot lasers at the backing up gem. Who was grinning and exclaimed in amazement.

“How and when did you get lasers kid,” he asked. He knew that their other pearl didn’t have lasers and he was truly curious to this new development.

But soon he was shot in the foot by a familiar blaster, and normally he could hear the shot but thanks to the silencer he couldn’t. “Oomph, looks like someone’s aim finally got better.” He laughed out and made a shield out of one of his hands to keep the blaster shots away.

“You thought I’d be slacking off during the last 5000 years?” Moonstone laughed and shot a few more times at the large gem. Being careful, to not hurt him but not intentionally missing his shots either.

“Not a chance, besides we are powerful,” He shouted, and slammed hammer-to-gauntlet with Marienda.

“We are important,” he shouted even louder, as he swiped at Dipper.

“We are the Crystal Pines!” He roared out and destroyed a nearby rock on the property. It felt good to get some anger out, but he needed something that wouldn’t break when he slammed against it. _‘Hmm wonder what Mabel can do?’_ Bismuth wondered and then turned to the young gem sitting on the couch on the porch.

“Mabel, come on down I wanna see what you can do,” He grinned at the nervous looking half-gem.

“Umm I would but this is kinda intense for me,” She told him as she put her small glass of Mabel-Juice on the wooden porch.

He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow and dismissed his hammers. “But it’s a ritual for us Crystal Pines to spar before battle,” He smiled at her, trying to show her that she could let off some excess energy and negative emotions through sparring. Marienda and Moonstone walked up to him, hoping that he’d wrap his arms around them, but the large gem didn’t. Much to their surprise, the gem they remembered loved to wrap his arms around his friends, and just stay close to others.

“Weeelll actually, I like some of our new rituals better,” She smiled at him.

Bismuth pursed his lips before smiling at the younger human-gem. “Oh yeah, well let me see ‘em.” He walked over to the smaller Crystal Pines member.

She certainly was different compared to Shermie. As they played a human game, well until he accidentally hit the shuttlecock too hard and wedged it into the ground. They went inside after and started to play a simple card game. Mabel said that they’d play poker tomorrow, but this uhh ‘go fish’ game would be good for now.

Moonstone tried to explain it to him, until Marienda won with a complete hand of hearts, causing the rainbow gem to laugh at that. Leave it to the fusion to win with ‘love’. Then she showed him how to make a human food called ‘pizza’ it looked like fun to Bismuth changed his hand into a roller and helped to make something new, well new to him that is.

This was more his style, making something other than weapons. He even made a second pizza for everyone, it was really enjoyable. Once the pizzas were done, Mabel set up the living room TV for a movie, sadly though the DVD/VHS player was broken so they were stuck watching old-timey movies.

Not that Bismuth was complaining; he loved everything about the old-timey movie. He even shed a few tears when Duchess stood up to her mother. “Kinda like my life, in a way,” Bismuth commented while eating his pizza, a few small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It was different to eat earth food, a good different.

“It’s just entertainment, no need to get so involved.” Marienda commented.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

“Bismuth you can chill out down here tonight, and sleep if you want to,” Mabel smiled as she set up a bed/sleeping area for the large gem.

“I think I will, I really like these new rituals,” he told her honestly. “It’s really nice ya know, not havin’ ta worry about makin’ weapons, worry about battles, just to have the ability to be myself.”

Mabel soon started giggling though after Bismuth said this. “Ya know every time I meet a new gem they try and kill me and it takes me forever to try and become friends with them.” She told him, a hand behind her head, she was wearing a purple sweater since she was going to bed shortly.

Bismuth blinked at that, it did not sound like a good thing. _‘Wait, what did she mean about ‘new gem’?’_

“I guess what I mean is, I’m really glad you’re here,” She smiled up at him softly.

He smiled a bit sadly back, “Yeah, it is nice to finally feel at peace.” He soon grinned and asked the small child. “Also ya don’t have ta call me Bismuth, I prefer ta go by Stanley or Stan for short.”

“Stan,” she asked in confusion.

“Yeah, always liked the name, so I decided ta call myself Stan,” He smiled softly, thinking of the friend he’d lost so long ago.

“So you gonna show me what you can do on the battlefield tomorrow?” Hands on his hips, he asked in an attempt to change the subject. “Wanna make sure every member of the Crystal Pines can protect ‘em selves.”

“Oh well I’d love to, but all of my weapons are for defense,” She explained while summoning her shield, similar to her father’s near identical but a given since they’ve got similar powers. But then she paused to look at her sleeping pig. “Well except for one,” she walked over to her pet and pulled out a familiar pink diamond sword.

Stan gasped in shock at the sight of the familiar weapon. “Shermie’s sword, my finest piece of work,” And it was true, that sword had taken a long time to get done and at the same time it was one of Stan’s proudest pieces of work.

Mabel looked down at the sword, “You made this?”

Stan looked at the weapon with worry before he smiled sadly once more, “You really don’t remember anything do you?”

Stan walked over to the couch and sat down on the ground, he needed to tell this child his story. She might not understand how he feels, but maybe she’ll tell his story for him. “Shermie Rose Quartz Pines changed my life.” He held the sword and remembered everything that happened during the war, yesterday for him, but several millennia for the others.

He glanced at the young human and told her. “I came to earth thinking that this was just going to be another normal colony, being _used_ to make another arena for fighters to fight in, _used_ to make another spire for thinkers to think in.”

He sighed out sadly, before looking up at the portrait of the deceased leader. “And then I met him.” He stared at the closed eyed picture of his leader. “Just another quartz soldier that was made right here in the dirt, but he was different. And he was different because he decided to be different.”

Stan looked at the sword for a moment before he continued. “Ya know he asked _me_ what _I_ wanted to build. And I’d never heard that before.” He looked at the young human before continuing. “A gem’s never heard that they can ever be more than what they were made for. But Shermie opened our eyes,” he pointed the sword in the air.

“Everyone always tells me how great dad was,” Mabel confessed to him. “I just never feel like I can ever measure up to him.”

Stan stared at her for a moment before he started to chuckle. “I can’t believe this, that I’m the one giving the pep talk ta Shermie’s,” Stan paused and looked at Mabel for an answer since he didn’t know what she was to Shermie.

“Daughter,” Mabel answered.

“Right,” he grinned and continued on. “You are different. That’s what so exciting; you don’t have to be like Shermie Pines.” His grin softened into a smile. “You can be someone even better, you can be you.”

Mabel looked up at him in awe; it’s as if no one has ever told this before. And from what the large gem could see she’s needed to hear this. Stan smiled and then looked down at the sword in his hand. “And ya know what I think you need your own weapon.”

“My own weapon,” she asked in confusion.

“I guess I can work on it tomorrow, let’s get some sleep for now. I remember that humans need sleep and can’t be up all the time like gems.” He grinned and rubbed her head gently.

Mabel smiled and hugged the gem, shocking him, last time someone hugged him like this was a long time ago. He smiled and hugged her back gently.

“Goodnight Stan, sweet dreams,” Mabel smiled as she let go and went to go upstairs to sleep.

“Goodnight Mabel,” Bismuth smiled softly. He moved to lie down on the couch, and tried this sleeping thing Mabel talked about.

He relaxed his body, closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander until he fell asleep. Even if his ‘dreams’ weren’t all that pleasant; all the memories that popped up were incomplete and hurtful. And the worst part was that Stan couldn’t even wake up to make the pain stop.

After several hours, the nightmares stopped when Mabel came to wake him the next morning for breakfast.

“You okay Stan, you looked like you were having a nightmare,” she asked/told the large gem, worry obviously in her voice.

“What’s a nightmare?” He asked, his voice sounding groggy.

“I’ll tell ya later, come on it’s time for breakfast! Moonstone’s making pancakes!!” Mabel shouted out as she tugged on the larger gem’s hand.

Bismuth chuckled and followed the small human-gem into the kitchen for some ‘breakfast’.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

After another fun filled day with Bismuth, the blacksmith asked the others if he could borrow Mabel for a bit at the forge to craft a brand-new weapon for her. Moonstone and Marienda were a bit nervous, but agreed nonetheless.

Stan carried Shermie’s old sword as he and Mabel made their way to the forge.

“So what kinda weapon are ya gonna make Stan?” Mabel asked as they arrived at the forge.

“You’ll see, I’d actually like your opinion on an old weapon of mine after I make your new weapon.” He smiled down at the young gem and gently placed the sworn against a wall as he moved to start working on a unique weapon just for Mabel.

“Sure, I’d love to see it,” Mabel grinned up at the large gem as they entered the hot forge.

Stan grinned down at Mabel as he started to craft a unique weapon that he believed would be the best for Mabel to use. Something different, like her; as the rainbow gem crafted a simple yet personal weapon, adding in designs and color to this new weapon.

Dousing it in fire to set the weapon, Bismuth grinned at Mabel, “Mabel come here and check this out!” He shouted, gaining the attention of the young gemling. She ran over and gasped at the simple but beautiful weapon in the blacksmith’s hands.

It was a grappling hook; bright pink in design with five black diamonds decorating the handle and ‘barrel’ of the weapon. A deep read four pointed hook decorated the end at the barrel, while the grip was dark red and easily molded to the holder’s hands. “A grappling hook,” She shouted out in excitement at her new weapon.

“Yea, figured it be more yer style,” He smiled kindly at her.

 _‘Wonder if she’ll see me the same way after I show it to her?’_ Bismuth idly wondered. He walked over and grabbed Shermie’s sword, wondering if Mabel might need it. He hoped not, but one can never be too careful.

“I wanna see that weapon you told me about,” Mabel grinned up at the gem once he came back with her father’s sword.

Stan smiled at her before unsheathing the sword. “Ya know I’d designed this sword for a fair fight,” he held it up and looked down the weapon from the hilt to the tip.

“It can cut through a gem’s physical form in an instant,” he slashed at the air. “Destroying the _body_ , but _never_ the gem,” he explained calmly.

“Cool,” Mabel grinned in awe, her grappling hook still in hand.

“But,” he paused as he gently placed the sword back into its scabbard. “Home-world never fought fair,” he glared down at the metal floor, remembering the cheap shots and deaths they so easily carried out.

“They used any means to their advantage and shattered gems without a second thought or hesitation.” He told the child, knowing that it might not be a good idea, but she needed to understand, if only a little what was still going through his mind.

“So I came up with something that could’ve been a game changer,” He explained as he moved to shift the lower section of the forge, the place where Stan tested out the weapons he made. “It never made it to the battle ground, and maybe it was for the best.”

They arrived in the testing area and there it was, untouched by time, and still where it fell years ago. Last time Bismuth saw this weapon was just before he was poofed, and now this time he hoped history wouldn’t repeat itself. Maybe he can finish what he started.

“Here it is,” he smiled bitterly, “the weapon that would’ve changed everything.” He spun around and posed with the black weapon strapped to his arm, a drill point jutted out and ready to be used.

“Whoa, what is it?” Mabel asked in awe, though she wouldn’t be in awe for much longer.

“I called it the Breaking Point,” he exclaimed a little. Though he wasn’t too enthusiastic about the weapon now; not after learning how the war ended and knowing that even if he was there he might’ve been shattered too.

“Cool, what does it do?” Mabel asked excitedly.

“Just watch,” he said and created test dummies for the weapon. “Listen up you Home-world murderers, we... are... the... Crystal... PINES!” Stan shouted out as he shattered the dummy before him.

He stared down coldly at the shattered remains of the dummy. Not even bothering to hide how he was feeling. He asked simply, “So what do ya think?”

“You, shattered it,” she said simply almost as if she was in shock.

“Exactly,” he turned around to stare her down. “Home-world wouldn’t be able to take this planet, take our home planet, if they were reduced to nothing but shards.” He walked forward and put the weapon on her arm, he silently hoped she’d do what Shermie couldn’t do.

“There, now you look like you mean _bismuth_ ,” he smirked coldly.

Mabel looked at the weapon in fear almost, not that the large gem noticed, he was feeling elation, hoping that maybe, Mabel would do it. She’d end the pain, end it all for him.

“Why don’t you test it out, I think this one had yer name on it,” He smiled and gestured to the dummy he was standing next to. He didn’t bother to move, and just let the young gem take aim.

Mabel lined up the weapon to the ‘gem’ on the dummy, she closed her eyes, a tear trying to sneak passed, but when she looked at the dummy once more Mabel sighed. “Stan I can’t use this,” she told him simply.

“What,” he asked in confusion, before narrowing his eyes at the smaller being. “Why not,” he asked coldly.

“Shattering gems,” she backed away and looked up at him. “Wouldn’t that make us the same as Home-world?”

“Whoever said it was gonna be _used_ against Home-world?” Stan asked, his voice sounding very cold as he stood in front of Mabel. But for some reason, her body and voice were shifting.

“Isn’t that what you made this thing for?” She demanded, tears in her eyes, everything was shifting again. “To kill gems, that have done nothing wrong!” The voice changing even more, becoming more masculine, as was her body.

“I’m not going to use this and no one else is gonna use it either!” She… no _he_ shouted at the rainbow haired gem.

“I’m sorry Bismuth, but this isn’t right,” he stated, the weapon now off his arm. A serious look on his face though some tears were in his eyes as he stared down the large gem.

He glared down before clenching his fist tightly, “That’s exactly what _he_ said.”

“Huh,” He said in confusion.

“That’s _exactly_ what _you_ said.” Bismuth glared coldly at his ‘leader’.

“Uh, uh,” he looked around, as if pretending to not know who he was talking to.

“It _is_ you _isn’t_ it Shermie?” Bismuth demanded a glare on his face.

“Uh, w-what’re you talking about?” He asked, feigning ignorance.

“Don’t _lie_ _to me_ Shermie,” He snarled at his supposed dead leader. “You can’t expect me to _believe you_ now, after you _lied_ about everything?” He demanded as he got closer to the small gem. “You’re _lying_ to the others about this new form, just as you lied to them about _me_!”

He picked up the smaller gem by their clothes and held him up to his face. “But I didn’t just _shatter_ did I?” He demanded, nearly shouting in the ‘child’s’ face. “You couldn’t even do _it_ , and then you had the nerve to _hide_ _the truth_!” Bismuth roared out. Then he was smacked in the face of a familiar pink bubble shield.

“Wait Bismuth, this is just a big misunderstanding,” Mabel tried to reason with him, but Bismuth would have none of it.

“Liar,” He shouted out. “Don’t you _dare_ play games with me Shermie, we were _both right here_.” He stood tall as he ‘explained’ his reasoning. “I had a way out, a way to _end_ it all, a different choice for _me_!”

He slammed his hammer fist into the ground, forcing the smaller gem to hide behind one of the test dummies. “I didn’t want to _fight_ you, but you left me _no choice_!” He stalked towards the smaller gem and changed his hammer into a curved blade.

He peaked around the dummy, only to duck in an attempt to avoid his attack. As Bismuth sliced the dummy up in an attempt to poof his leader. He wouldn’t stop him this time. He jumped and destroyed the remained of the dummy with his feet as he glared down at the small gem. “How could you justify the gems that thoughtlessly killed us off? How could you value their lives so much? How could you take away my only chance at freedom?!” Bismuth roared out.

He slashed at the smaller gem, watching as he pulled out his shield and defended against the rainbow haired gem’s onslaught. Soon though he was on his back, shield gone and begged, “W-wait I’m not my dad! I don’t know what he did, but I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you!” He tried to reason with the angry blacksmith.

“It’s too late, I don’t believe you _anymore_!” He shouted out and transformed his fist into a hammer and stalked forward, only to be blown back by a spiked pink bubble shield.

He’d jumped to another platform when the rainbow gem landed. “All that talk about how we could change our identities, how we could choose our own fates!” He demanded in anger. Shermie kneeled onto the ground but when his hands touched the ground he cried out in pain, not that the rainbow gem noticed.

“That’s all it was, wasn’t it? JUST TALK!!!” He roared out; smashing a nearby dummy with his hammer and using the momentum to get closer to the smaller gem and try to smash him. Only for him to float in the air above them, but something fell into the lava, but Bismuth didn’t notice it.

“You should’ve just let me _do it_ Shermie,” Bismuth said calmly as he grabbed one of the dummies and lifted it above his head. “I could’ve finally been free from it all, the pain, the loss; I would’ve been free from EVERYTHING!” He harshly swung the dummy at Shermie hoping to pin him down or at least poof him. The dummy slammed into the wall with Shermie beneath it.

He looked down and walked over to the Breaking Point. _‘Looks like I’ll have to do it on my own this time.’_ He thought when a voice shouted and gained his attention.

“BISMUTH WATCH OUT!” He shouted out as the dummy he’d just thrown at Shermie is flying back at him and smashed against his physical form. He didn’t poof, but he was injured, even if his gem was okay too. He groaned out as he saw Shermie coming closer to him.

“Bismuth, this has to stop.” Shermie begged him, coming over with the Breaking Point in his hands.

“So you’ll finally do it?” He demanded and made his point clear; he grabbed the Breaking Point and pointed it right at his gemstone. “Please, just end my _suffering_!” He begged.

“THIS WOULDN’T CHANGE ANYTHING!” Shermie shouted at him. “It’ll just break their hearts again.” He cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Bismuth looked up at Mabel in shock; those words were hers and not Shermie’s. He was seeing her now and not the leader that betrayed him. “What’re you talking about?” He asked in confusion and fear.

“Stan, when Dad came back with the piece of your gem, everyone had been horrified.” She told the rainbow haired gem. “Assuming the worst, everyone mourned the loss of their friend and used it as fuel to help fight back even harder against the Home-world gems. I only know this because Marienda told me. After Moonstone and Dipper accidentally broke the bubble, Moonstone had gone crazy trying to find that small piece, terrifying me and Dipper.”

She started to explain to her hopefully new friend. “That’s when Marienda explained just how close Moonstone was to you, or I guess how much he liked… likes you.” She added. “When he heard that you were … shattered, he wasn’t the same after. At least so I’ve been told.”

Bismuth was silent, before grabbing the weapon out of Mabel’s hands and throwing it into the lava. Mabel stared at him for a while and Stan simply sighed before he decided to fully explain himself. “I only told you part of the truth with Shermie, sure he opened my eyes to deciding my own destiny, but at the same time he was no better than Home-world.”

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked wondering what he could be talking about.

“Sure I didn’t mind making weapons, I did choose to make them, but after a while I started to hate making things that were used to kill others. Especially the humans I started to like and respect.” Stan sighed and leaned back against the anvil. “I wanted to find a way to defeat Home-world in the same way they wanted to ‘defeat’ us. At least until… I lost him.” Stan rubbed a few tears out of his eyes before they could fully form.

“Who,” Mabel asked softly.

“My best friend, a human; his name was Stanley, I’d known him since he was a kid, and I was fighting in the war.” Bismuth smiled and rubbed his eyes a bit. “I watched him grow, fall in love, he was my best friend, and you know what the funniest thing was, he got me into making things that weren’t weapons. Creating new things for myself and for others, he taught me and showed me so much. It’s because of him I made so many different designs with my weapons and their various additions.”

“He sounds like an amazing friend.” Mabel smiled.

“He was kiddo, and when he proposed to his wife, he asked me to be the ‘best man’ or whatever the title was, at his wedding. I readily agreed, happy to see my friend to joyous. And then, he was gone.” Bismuth let the tears fall now.

“What happened to him?” Mabel asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

“He was killed in a Home-world attack on his village, they didn’t stand a chance.” Bismuth closed his eyes and let the tears flow. “After that, things got worse for me, I tried to mourn the loss of my closest friend, outside of the Crystal Pines. I tried to make more creative things to remind me of him, in-between working on everyone’s weapons. And when the ‘quality’ of my work began to diminish, everyone started to complain. They wanted, better weapons, more powerful weapons to take out the Home-world gems.” He heaved a sigh.

“All they wanted to do was _use_ me to make weapons, just like how Home-world _used_ me to make buildings for others to enjoy, but never me the creator.” He sighed once more. “After a while I started to think of shattering, not so much our enemies, well maybe a little, but after a while I thought of how the pain must end once we’re shattered, once we’re truly gone. And with that thought in my head, I’d decided to make some gifts for everyone, enhancements to everyone’s weapons. To protect them all when I’m gone.”

He smiled sadly at that, while Mabel remained quiet and enraptured in Bismuth’s story.

“When I finished the enhancements, I worked on the Breaking Point in-between working on fixing weapons for other gems.” He told her, his story soon coming to an end. “I brought Shermie here to tell him goodbye, and to tell him I left gifts for everyone. But he tried to stop me; we fought down here after I showed him the Breaking Point, what it could do, and what I wanted to use it for. A chip of my gem broke off during our fight, before I could push Shermie back long enough to do what I wanted; he destroyed my physical form and bubbled me. And well, you know the rest.”

Mabel hiccupped and moved forward to hug her new friend. She wasn’t gonna let history repeat itself. Not now, and not ever, she was going to make sure Bismuth was happy here, if not for him, then for Moonstone.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

After Bismuth and Mabel were done talking they limped back to the warp pad and back to home base. Dipper was resting on the couch, Marienda was making dinner, and Moonstone was cleaning something.

“Oh, hey Mabel,” Dipper said, not paying attention to the two limping in.

But once the three looked over they gasped, “What happened!” Moonstone demanded as he ran over to check on the two, Marienda and Dipper following suit.

Bismuth remained silent as he leaned against Mabel. “There’s something we need to tell you,” Mabel said, promising Bismuth she’d tell the others and not let him have to relive this a second time around.

**SU-GF-SU-GF**

Once Mabel was done telling everyone Bismuth’s story, Marienda un-fused into Ruby and Sapphire aka Grenda and Marius, and ran towards Bismuth, hugging him and crying at the same time. Upset that they didn’t notice what was going on with their friend, Dipper was upset because the gem he’d just met and started to like was hurting to the point where he wanted to take his own life.

But Moonstone; Moonstone was openly crying, tears flowing freely down his cheeks unable to stop them. He’d been horrified, shocked, and above all else felt guilty over how he didn’t notice how his friend was grieving. The same friend who comforted him when he cried, the same friend who was there when Moonstone realized Shermie didn’t feel the same way about him, the same friend that he loved. But was too stupid to realize it until it was ‘too late’.

And now, even 5000 years later Bismuth tried again and still Moonstone didn’t know his friend was hurting. And right now the white and soft blue gem had his arms wrapped around the rainbow haired gem’s neck as he was crying in his chest. Sobbing out words constantly, _“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!”_

Bismuth stayed quiet but moved his arms to wrap around the friends he cares about and the family that he’s come to love so, so much. They simply stayed like that for a while, everyone hugging one another and just being close to each other.

It took time for Bismuth to move on from his pain, but Moonstone kept close to him and refused to leave the rainbow haired gemstone alone, or at least lacking in any form of love from the white and blue gem.

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel fused for the first time into Rainbow Quartz and took out their Home-World enemy Jasper, more like poofed and bubbled him. While Moonstone, Marienda, and Bismuth were called to the ‘lake house’ when the Rubies showed up and Lazuli needed help with them. Bismuth didn’t know what was going on, but he chose to remain on earth while Marienda, Moonstone, and Pearl went with the Rubies to the Moon Base, with Mabel in tow.

“Heh, ya know I was right when I met her,” he commented to Peridot and Lazuli.

“What were you right about?” Peridot asked the strange rainbow haired gem he’d never met before.

“That meeting Mabel, taking her hand would change my life for the better, just like Shermie did.” He told the green and blue gems.

“Yeah, that’s Mabel for you, such a gem; our little half-human.” Lazuli agreed with the rainbow haired blacksmith and apparently art enthusiast.


End file.
